The End to The Beginning
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: This is my take on the events that occurred between the last chapter and epilogue of Deathly Hallows. D.H. SPOILERS obviously ! Lots of R/H with some H/G thrown in too. Enjoy. Rated T for some light romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

The End

The war was over. The Dark Lord defeated. There was nothing left to do now but pick up the pieces of so many broken lives. Harry thought this as he sat on his bed and looked at his two best friends, his stomach aching with hunger, his battle worn body aching with grief.

Yes, they had accomplished what they set out to do – Voldemort was dead. But his death had come at a heavy price. Images of Lupin and Tonks, Collin Creevey, and especially Fred kept flashing in Harry's mind. _So many deaths_.

Harry glanced over at Ron, who had said almost nothing since they climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor tower after bidding farewell to his family. The rest of the Weasleys were to return to the Burrow that evening, the home they had not seen in nearly a year - one Weasley short. To Harry's dismay, Ginny was to return with them. As much as it pained Harry to watch her go, he understood Ginny's need to be with her mourning family. Still, seeing Ron and Hermione sitting together, hand-in-hand, made Harry's heart ache with longing for her.

"Maybe we should see if we can get something to eat. We haven't eaten in well over a day." Harry said mostly to break the painful, all-consuming silence.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Hermione agreed wearily. Ron did not respond.

Harry cleared his throat, "Kreacher?" He said into the stillness of the Boy's dormitory.

A second later there was a loud crack, and Kreacher appeared.

"Master Harry?" Kreacher croaked bending low.

"Are you alright Kreacher?" Harry asked, examining the wizened little elf for signs of injury. Kreacher was dirtier than Harry had ever seen him and his Hogwarts tea towel was in tatters. Otherwise, he looked none the worse for wear. Harry was quite relieved. He did not think he could handle another innocent casualty.

"Yes Master Harry. Kreacher suffered no injury during the battle. Is Master and his friends also unharmed?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, then at Ron who was looking absently at the little house elf.

"It's been a tough night Kreacher. We lost some very good friends." Harry replied, his throat constricting as images of the fallen flashed in his mind's eye.

"Yes Master Harry. Kreacher saw the young Weasley twin who fell." Kreacher turned his attention to Ron. "Kreacher is sorry for your loss Master Ron."

Ron nodded his head but said nothing.

"Kreacher, if it's at all possible, could you bring us up a little something to eat? Anything will be fine. I imagine the kitchens are pretty smashed up." Harry said, bringing the house elf's attention back to himself.

"Of course Master Harry! I will bring something up for Master and his two friends right away."

There was another loud crack and Kreacher disappeared.

Without warning, Ron dropped his head into his hands and began to shake with silent sobs. Hermione, her own eyes filling with tears, embraced him. Harry reached across to Ron and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, feeling his throat burn with a desire to cry as well. Fred had been like a brother to Harry, and Harry could only imagine the depth of Ron's grief at losing his sibling.

"Dad told me that they are going to bury Fred at the Burrow." Ron finally spoke, pulling away from Hermione and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt - a sleeve that was still stained with his brother's blood. "The funeral will be the day after tomorrow. You'll stay… after it's done? Both of you? Won't you?" He asked, looking up at Harry and Hermione with a hint of imploring desperation in his voice.

"Of course mate." Harry said gently, patting Ron on the back.

"As long as you want us there." Hermione added, nodding her head, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"What about your parents?" Ron asked, grasping Hermione's hand in his. She smiled sadly.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them terribly. But it's been almost a year and, as far as I know, they are still living in Australia with no clue I even exist." Hermione's voice started to break as she brushed a tear from Ron's cheek with her hand. "I can wait a little longer to see them."

Ron embraced her again. Harry looked away, a longing to feel Ginny in his arms tugging at his stomach.

*

Hermione was the first to fall asleep that night. Harry noticed her eyes struggling to stay open as she gulped down the onion soup and bread that Kreacher had brought up for them. She had barely finished swallowing the last bite when she fell backward onto Ron's bed, her legs still hanging over the side in a sitting position, and fell fast asleep. Ron gently pulled Hermione up to his pillow and pulled a blanket over her. He turned to Harry.

"I love her mate, you know?" Ron said, his voice cracked and gravelly. Harry nodded, feeling the exhaustion creeping over him, pulling him toward his own pillow. He lay back on his bed and was asleep within a matter of moments.

When Harry awoke he saw that the room was flooded with a dusky light. He glanced over at Ron's bed. Hermione was still sleeping there, but Ron was awake, propped up on one arm, looking at her and caressing her hair. Harry wondered if Ron had slept at all. He looked terrible.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, reaching for his glasses.

"About five." Ron said.

"In the evening?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nope, in the morning mate. You and Hermione have been asleep about eighteen hours."

Harry was shocked, then concerned as he looked at his weary friend.

"Have you slept at all Ron?" He asked.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, on and off. I kept having nightmares though." Ron fell silent a moment before continuing. "Neville came in this morning and we chatted for a bit. Good guy that Neville." A hint of a smile crossed Ron's lips for a brief moment. "Kreacher came in a bit ago too and brought up some toast and jam for us. He looked good. Got rested and cleaned up."

Hermione stirred and her eyes flitted open. She seemed surprised but happy to see Ron lying next to her.

"Hi." Ron said leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Harry grinned in spite of feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hi." Hermione replied, smiling. She looked over at Harry, a slight blush on her cheeks. "What time is it?"

Harry told her.

"What? We've been asleep that long!?!" She exclaimed, shooting up in bed. Harry and Ron grinned at her.

The remainder of the day passed in a haze. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed up in the dormitory for most of the day, talking a little, going over their journey and the fact that the job was finally done. They parted company for a bit in the mid-morning to shower and change. Harry had forgotten how wonderful a truly hot shower felt and spent well more than a half-hour just letting hot water fall on him. When the sun began dropping in the horizon marking the end of the "day after," they finally headed out for the Great Hall.

Most of the students and their families had departed Hogwarts either just before or immediately following the battle, but those who remained broke into cheers when the trio appeared in the Great Hall. Many ran up to Harry, Ron and Hermoine to grasp their hands, hug them, and thank them for vanquishing the Dark Lord once and for all. Despite the feeling of jubilation in the air, Harry could feel little joy. His grief still ran too deep.

The dead and injured no longer lay lifeless on the floor of the Great Hall, which was largely in ruins, but Harry could still see them there in his mind and the thought made him sick. He was about to invite Ron and Hermione, who both looked as though they were thinking the same thing, back upstairs when they saw Neville enter the Hall and sit down on the remains of table partly obstructed from view by large pieces of rubble from the castle walls. He spotted the trio and waved them over. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over and took their seats next to Neville, who greeting them with a soft hello. He looked tired, battle-worn, and much older.

"Where's your grandmother Neville?" Hermione asked, gratefully taking a plate of sandwiches from a smiling house-elf who had approached them with a tray of food. Harry noticed that there were quite a few house-elves in the great hall carrying trays of sandwiches and soup, and he idly wondered if the system of magic that usually made the dishes of food magically appear was damaged during the battle.

"St. Mungo's," Neville replied. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Neville with horrified expressions. "Oh, no! She's fine!" He exclaimed. "She wanted to see my parents. You know, to tell them that it's over. I think they'd want to know that."

Harry suddenly felt a great rush of affection for Neville - sweet, clumsy, forgetful Neville, who had endured agonizing pain and almost certain death to carry out Harry's final wish, who destroyed the last Horcrux, who played a greater role in bringing down Voldemort that he would ever realize. As Neville picked up a finger sandwich, Harry unexpectedly embraced him.

"You were amazing mate!" Harry said, releasing Neville and looking into his eyes. Neville turned a rather brilliant shade of pink. His burns and scars from the previous nights' battle seemed to glow.

"I only did what you would have done." Neville replied modestly as Hermione now embraced him and Ron clapped him heartily on the back.

The four friends smiled at each other and fell silent. No one even noticed that Professor McGonagall had appeared at their table.

"You helped bring him down, Neville. No one will ever forget that, least of all us!" She intoned, tears in her eyes. Neville looked quite shocked.

Professor McGonagall turned her eyes to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had never seen her look so appreciative or so proud.

"I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of all of you." She said, smiling down at them as her eyes traveled to each in turn. She leaned over, took Harry's face in her old hands and kissed him on his forehead. "If you were my own son, I could not be more proud." She whispered.

Harry stood and embraced her, not even trying to hide the tears that burned in the corners of his eyes. When they drew apart, she looked around at them all again. "I don't know what the future holds for you all, though great things I am sure! But know that all of you…any of you… have a position at Hogwarts if ever you want one."

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Neville.

"Professor Sprout will be retiring in a few years time Mr. Longbottom," she began. "I'm sure she would be quite happy to take on such a talented apprentice and protégé while she prepares for that day." Neville gasped in surprise at McGonagall's words and smiled bemusedly. Harry noticed Professor McGonagall give Neville the smallest wink before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A very short chapter. The next will be longer.

Disclaimer: JKR's world.

Chapter 2

Grieving

Harry, Ron and Hermione departed for the Burrow the following morning. They traveled by floo powder using the fireplace in Dumbledore's office, where they had a short meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt before they left. Kingsley had offered them all positions at the Ministry of Magic and encouraged them to contact him once they became settled at the Burrow. He had departed quickly after that. Harry was sure that things were in chaos at the Ministry at the moment and Kinsley, being instated as temporary Minister for Magic, was sure to have his hands full.

Harry had never experienced such an unsettling calm at the Weasley home. The minute he appeared in the fireplace, after Ron and Hermione, he was pulled into a tearful embrace by Mrs. Weasley. She looked, Harry thought, like she had aged ten years in a single night.

Ginny entered the kitchen a few minutes after they arrived and embraced Harry without restraint or embarrassment. It felt wonderful to be in her arms again. She, too, looked older, wiser, aged by grief. After somberly greeting the rest of the Weasleys, Harry proceeded outside with Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, who had their arms around each other.

"How's Mum holding up, Ginny?" Ron asked gruffly as soon as they made their way into the small garden. It had become so overgrown with weeds and infested with gnomes in the Weasley's absence that Harry hardly recognized it.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "She's been crying almost non-stop. But it's really George that we're all worried about."

Harry had noticed that George was not among the group who greeted the trio as they returned to the Burrow. But, out of fear of being overcome with emotion, he did not allow himself to wonder what that meant.

"He's been shut up in his and Fred's old room since we got home yesterday. He won't eat, he won't talk to anyone." Ginny's voice broke. "Dad reckons that he might not even be able to do magic right now."

"He'll be okay though, won't he?" Harry asked.

Ginny wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "We just don't know."

*

It could not have been clearer, from the way George appeared at the funeral, that he was far from okay. If Mrs. Weasley looked older, it was nothing compared to how George looked. He was unrecognizable. He had not shaved. He looked disheveled and disoriented. Harry was sure that he was in shock.

George did not cry or make a sound as his brother was laid to rest under a large willow tree in the far corner of the Burrow's garden, but Harry could almost feel waves of grief emanating from him. The moment the ceremony ended, George disappeared back up to his room and was not seen again for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last.

Disclaimer: Still all belongs to JKR.

Chapter 3

Starting Over

With Ron's instance that she should go, Hermione departed from the Burrow three days later in pursuit of her parents with the promise that she would return in a few weeks time. She and Ron shared a long embrace and kiss before she exited the front gate to meet the Knight Bus, which would take her to London Heathrow airport. Her plan was to fly to Australia by airplane (preferring this form of flight to broomstick), then apparate throughout the country in search of her parents. Upon watching Ron and Hermione's reluctant separation and realizing her youngest son was so deeply in love, Mrs. Weasley's face brightened ever so slightly. It was the first time in days that Harry had seen her look anything akin to happy.

It was a full two weeks after Fred's burial that George Weasley finally emerged from his bedroom. While he had finally started to take small meals in his room about a week before, he had not yet spoken to anyone that Harry was aware of.

George had entered the kitchen quite unexpectedly as the family were settling down to dinner. Mrs. Weasley, who was preparing a tray to take up to him, let out a cry when she saw her son and hurriedly embraced him, tears welling in her eyes. George closed his eyes and hugged his mother before sitting down at the table. He looked around at his family and Harry as his mother ladled some onion soup into the bowl before him. No one knew what to say, least of all Harry, who felt responsible for Fred's death. _If only I had gone to meet Voldemort sooner,_ was his constant thought.

"Where's Hermione?" George asked suddenly, looking at Ron, his voice gravelly from lack of use. The whole table jumped and stared at George, who had taken a bite of onion soup.

"Er, she's gone after her parents." Ron said, his eyes wide as he answered his brother.

"She's coming back though?" George asked.

"Yeah, she's going to spend some time with them and then come back in a few weeks."

"I expect she's got to now that you two are snogging all over the place." George intoned, taking another bite of soup.

The silence around the room was palpable. Then Ginny let out a small laugh and Harry looked around to see the rest of the Weasleys smiling. George looked up from his soup and Harry saw a small smile playing around his lips. At that moment, his heart filling with relief, Harry knew that George was going to be okay after all.

*

Hermione returned three weeks later. She had found her parents, returned their memories, and spent a few weeks with them before returning to the Burrow. If Ginny had not been there, Harry imagined he would be feeling quite lonely once Hermione returned even though he was again living with his two best friends. Ron and Hermione often stole away for private moments and Harry caught them kissing and groping each other furiously many times when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not around. This did not bother Harry at all however. He had Ginny to distract him and was doing his own fair share of snogging these days. Besides, he knew that soon it would be just he and Ron. Hermione had decided that she wanted to return to Hogwarts with Ginny in the fall to complete her education and get her NEWTS.

The days went on and the colors around The Burrow became rich and golden with the approaching autumn. Without discussion or debate, Harry had come to officially live at the Burrow, the only place beside Hogwarts where he had ever felt at home. He had decided to accept Kinsley Shacklebolt's job offer and, in September, when Ginny and Hermione departed for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he entered Auror training at the Ministry of Magic.

A few days after Harry started his new job, George departed back to his flat in Diagon Alley, offering Ron Fred's old position as co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ron was a little taken aback by the offer, but as George said, Fred would have wanted the business to stay in the family. Ron accepted the job, but opted to continue living at the Burrow for the time being, apparating to Diagon Alley each day. Harry was sure that this decision was based solely on the fact that Hermione would often be visiting The Burrow with Ginny during the Holidays.

The year that Hermione and Ginny were away at Hogwarts seemed to fly by. Harry entered Auror training at the Ministry and found his new profession occupied most of his time. He would depart from The Burrow early in the morning and often not return until well after sunset. He loved it though and truly felt he was living his dream.

Ron was also busy. In December, just before the Christmas holidays, Ron helped George open a second Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop in Hogsmeade Village, fulfilling the dream that George once shared with Fred. Ron was now managing the Hogsmeade shop while George remained at Diagon Alley. The new store's location suited Ron well as Hogsmeade's close proximity to Hogwarts meant frequent visits from Hermione. Headmistress McGonagall had granted Hermione permission to come and go to the village as often as she pleased as long as she continued to attend all her classes and achieve exemplary grades. That, of course, was no problem for Hermione. So, Harry would often apparate to Hogsmeade after work and meet Ron and Hermione for a late supper at the Three Broomsticks.

In May, Harry received an invitation to attend Hermione and Ginny's graduation ceremony at Hogwarts. Commencement was to take place in early June. Harry found himself eager to return to his old school, not just for the Ceremony, but to see all his old friends and teachers again. Hermione had written often to give updates on what was going on at the school and Harry did, on occasion, miss his life as a student.

The commencement ceremony took place in the Hogwarts Quiddich stadium on a lovely and warm summer day. The Quiddich hoops had been removed and the bleachers where the spectators sat were lowered to ground level. A large mahogany stage sat in the middle of the field and on it was an ornately carved wooden desk piled high with rolls of parchment naming the year's graduates. Professor McGonagall opened the ceremony with a moment of silence for all those that had been lost in "The Battle of Hogwarts." The Hogwarts choir then performed, followed by speeches from Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl. Finally, the procession of graduates began. Ginny was near the front of the line and received an enthusiastic applause when she accepted her NEWTS from Professor McGonagall. Hermione, however, was quite taken aback by the response she received. When Hermione's name was called and she walked across the front of the stage to receive her parchment of NEWTS, the crowd rose to their feet and positively roared with applause. Even from the distance, Harry could see Hermione's face painted with emotion. Harry looked over at Ron and saw unabashed love and pride in his eyes.

The last moments of the commencement ceremony brought a lump to everyone's throat as the graduates were led by a beaming Hagrid to the boats on the lake which had brought them to Hogwarts as small children. Harry watched as Ginny, and then Hermione were helped into boats by Hagrid, both of them hugging him in turn. Harry felt tears in his eyes and glanced over at Ron, who was wiping his face on his sleeve. A part of Harry ached to be in the boat with his friends as it glided toward the Hogwarts train depot, but he knew deep down that he had made the right choice to forgo his last year of education for his new profession.

Ron and Harry walked with the Weasleys down to the Thestral drawn carriages which would take them to the train depot to meet up with Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had spent the entire previous day preparing a lovely feast at the Burrow and, as Hermione's parents were to be there as well, Mr. Weasley had spent the day writing up a list of questions about the Muggle world to ask them.

Hermione and Ginny were already being hugged and congratulated by Mr. And Mrs. Granger when Harry and the Weasleys arrived. The moment Hermione saw Ron however, she ran over to him and flung herself into his arms. Harry left them alone and walked over to Ginny, embracing her and kissing her.

A moment later, they were joined by Ron and Hermione, who was positively beaming. Harry hugged Hermione and kissed her on her wet cheek. Harry guessed she had been crying tears of happiness since she received her NEWTS from Professor McGonagall.

"You did it!" Harry exclaimed, releasing her and looking in her eyes.

Hermione's response was a very happy sob.

It was decided that since the Granger's couldn't apparate, they would travel to the Burrow by the Knight Bus, escorted by Ron and Hermione. Harry and the Weasleys apparted to the Burrow and, about an hour later, were met by Hermione, Ron and the Grangers. The moment they stepped off the bus, Harry could tell something was wrong. Ron looked sullen and Hermione upset. When the Grangers had been settled at the Burrow and introductions had been made, Harry excused himself and went into the garden, where he had seen Ron stalk off to a few moments earlier.

Ron was sitting alone on the garden swing, looking absently at a gnome that was sucking on a worm.

"What's going on mate?" Harry asked, taking a seat in a chair adjacent to Ron.

"Hermione's leaving." Ron said, his voice breaking ever so slightly.

"What do you mean, leaving? I thought she had already arranged with your parents to stay here so she could start that job at the Ministry this summer." Harry asked puzzled.

"Yeah, me too. But, evidently, her parents want to take her on an extended Holiday and she worked out with Kinsley not to start the job until next year. She's going to be gone months Harry, _months_!" Ron sounded close to tears. At that moment, Hermione walked out into the garden, looking close to tears herself.

"Hey Harry. Can I have a few moments with Ron?" She asked, approaching them.

"Yeah, of course. I'll just be inside then." Harry said, giving Ron a friendly pat on the shoulder as he got up. He shared a knowing glance with Hermione as she sat down next to Ron on the swing.

Harry knew it was none of his business but he could not help but be curious about the conversation that was about to transpire. He hoped that Ron would be mature and understanding. Hermione had sacrificed so much to help them the previous year – Harry hoped that Ron would remember that.

Allowing curiosity to get the better of him, Harry opened and closed the back door but did not actually go into the house. Instead, he concealed himself behind an overgrown bush just outside the door. For the first time since "The Battle", Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak. He keened his ears toward where Ron and Hermione sat and listened.

Harry heard Ron's plaintive voice first. "But Hermione, it's going to be months before I see you again!"

"You know I'll write to you everyday." Hermione was obviously crying. "Oh Ron, please try to understand! I have hardly seen my parents for the past two years. For the longest time they didn't even know I existed. I just... I've missed them so."

There was silence for a long time before Harry heard Ron's voice again.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you. I... I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron." Hermione answered.

Harry chanced a glance from behind the bush. Ron and Hermione were kissing with more passion than Harry had ever seen and was quite sure they would not be kissing like that if they knew he was only a few feet away. Harry suddenly felt quite embarrassed to be there. Just as he was about to open the kitchen door to sneak inside though, Ginny walked through it onto the back porch.

"There you are!" She said, seeing Harry first. Harry quickly shook his head and flailed his arms about indicating that he was not supposed to be there. Ginny, taking the hint, turned her attention toward Ron and Hermione. "Uh, Mum's looking for you. Dinner's about to start and she decided that since it's such a nice night, we should eat out here. She needs your help setting up."

Harry slipped inside behind Ginny as Ron and Hermione walked to the house, their arms around each other.

*

Harry could not remember the last time he had such a delicious feast or such a good time. Ron was no longer acting sullen and moody. He seemed determined to make Hermione's last night at the Burrow a good one and even helped his mum clear the dinner dishes to make room for the beautiful graduation cake she had made for Hermione and Ginny. Hermione beamed at Ron and Harry felt like something unspoken, beautiful and pure, was passing between his two best friends. It was as though their love was palpable and everyone in the room could feel it.

Hermione departed with her parents the next day. She said her farewells to Harry and the Weasleys, and shared a very tearful goodbye with Ron before getting on the Knight Bus. They shared one more kiss through the window before the Bus rolled out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still just playing with Rowling's world.

Chapter 4

Ron's Surprise

Ron spent the next few weeks sullen and depressed. He was obviously missing Hermione but Harry knew there was little he could do to comfort his friend. He did his best, at least, to keep well out of Ron's sight when he and Ginny got together for a bit of snogging.

True to her word, an Owl arrived for Ron with a letter from Hermione every day, and one for Harry about once a week. Hermione seemed to be having a brilliant time but, even in her letters to Harry, she expressed how much she was missing Ron. Harry suspected that Hermione was sharing her feelings with Ron in much more personal wording than his own letters contained. Harry could not help but notice that Ron opted to read most of her letters by himself and, on a few occasions, Harry caught Ron wiping his eyes while reading them.

The weeks turned to months and it was nearly December when Hermione finally sent word saying that she would be returning to the Burrow just before the Christmas holiday. A week before Hermione's scheduled return, Ron suddenly became quiet and nervous. He would retreat into his bedroom for long periods of time or else disappear with his father into the Garden or the sitting room. Harry was reminded of how Ron used to behave whenever they had a Quiddich game coming up at Hogwarts. Harry could not figure out why Ron should be at all nervous about Hermione coming back. He thought Ron would be overjoyed and restless with anticipation. His odd behavior was rather unsettling to Harry.

Two days before Hermione's return, Ron walked out into the garden where Harry and Ginny were snuggled under a blanket on the swing, watching the gnomes running about leaving tiny tracks in the snow. Ron threw himself down on the garden chair that sat across from them, took a deep breath, and without preamble stated, "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"_You what!_?!" Ginny and Harry exclaimed together.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box. Harry heard Ginny whisper "no way" as Ron opened it and showed them a beautiful silver ring, the band woven in delicate knots that looked almost Celtic in design. Harry's brief possession of Goblin made artifacts made him suspect that the intricate ring was actually a Goblin creation.

"That's Grand Mummy Weasley's ring!" Ginny exclaimed beside Harry, taking the box from Ron.

Ron nodded as Ginny and Harry examined it.

"I told Dad what I was planning on doing and... he gave it to me. I guess he was going to give it to Bill for Fleur when they got engaged but, well, mum said she'd rather hold onto it. Said she'd rather save it for one of her younger sons but Dad said he thinks that she always wanted me to have it… that she kind of guessed that Hermione and I would… well, you know." He finished, rather lamely, turning scarlet.

"Wow! Well, congratulations mate!" Harry exclaimed, handing the ring back to Ron who stowed the box back in his pocket.

"Thanks, but she hasn't said 'yes' yet you know. You…you do think she'll say yes don't you?" Ron added when Harry did not say anything.

"As long as she doesn't discover what a tremendous git you really are." Ginny said. Ron scowled at her and Harry laughed. Despite the fact that Ginny was obviously joking, Harry saw a trace of apprehension and doubt cross Ron's face.

"Ron, come on! You and Hermione have been secretly mad about each other since our fourth year at Hogwarts and probably before that. I really don't think you have anything to be worried about."

Ron smiled at Harry's reassurances.

*

Hermione arrived by Knight Bus the following afternoon. She had barely stepped off the bus's bottom step before she and Ron threw themselves into each others arms, kissing furiously. Harry had long since stopped being embarrassed by this type of behavior. After all, he and Ginny had done considerably more than kiss when they were left alone at home together while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley the day before.

After a few minutes of passionate snogging, Hermione and Ron broke apart and Hermione made her rounds through the rest of the family and Harry, hugging each in turn and expressing how much she missed them. Mrs. Weasley held onto Hermione the longest beside Ron and had broken into tears by the time she let go. Harry suspected that Mr. Weasley had informed her of Ron's intentions, though Hermione, flattered by Molly's tears, assumed that she was just missed.

They all proceeded into the house, Ron and Hermione hand in hand, occasionally leaning over and kissing each other. A large welcome back dinner had been planned by Mrs. Weasley and she immediately set about making feast preparations while Hermione talked enthusiastically about her trip to Morocco and on an African Safari. She handed out a number of souvenirs; Harry's being a snitch that had been used by the African Quiddich team, The Patonga Proudsticks. To Ron, she gave a silver pocket watch engraved with something that made Ron blush and kiss Hermione quite passionately.

As dinner drew nearer, and Ron's initial excitement at seeing his girlfriend wore off, Harry watched as he gradually became quieter and quieter, turning more and more puce as the evening wore on. A few times Hermione asked if he was feeling alright to which Ron would reply he was "fine, just a little tired." But when Ron barely touched the delicious supper his Mum had made, Hermione gave Harry a concerned "what's wrong with Ron?" look. Harry just shrugged and mouthed "you got me" back to her.

As dinner ended and the conversation began to wind down, Harry saw Ron lean over and whisper something in Hermione's ear. She nodded and rose to her feet, looking concerned.

"We're going to go for a walk. Be back in a bit." Ron said, leading Hermione by the hand out into the Garden. The back door had barely closed when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny and George, who had apparated to The Burrow for dinner, raced to the small kitchen window that overlooked the yard. It had started to snow and Harry had to hand it to Ron, he could not have picked a more romantic night for a proposal. Smashed together in the small space, the family watched silently as Ron and Hermione walked around and around the Garden, Ron growing steadily greener, Hermione looking more and more concerned.

"He's gonna blow it!" George said as Ron and Hermione stopped and faced each other in the moonlight, the snow falling down on them. Then Harry saw a familiar look of determination cross Ron's face.

"No, he's not." Harry whispered as he watched Ron pull the box from his pocket, open it with trembling fingers, and ask Hermione a question.

"He didn't even get down on his knee, the prat!" Ginny said. Mr. Weasley chuckled and ran his hand over his daughters head, mussing her hair.

The fact that Ron did not propose on bended knee did not seem to matter in the least to Hermione. Her hands flew up and covered her mouth in utter surprise as Ron took the ring from the box. They all watched as she nodded her head, her eyes glistening in the snow and moonlight, as Ron took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Mrs. Weasley let out a happy sob behind Harry as Ron and Hermione embraced, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rowling's world. I'm just playing with it.

Chapter 5

The Wedding

Hermione and Ron opted for only a year long engagement, deciding that they would get married the following Christmas. Many things came to pass the year leading up to the wedding. Hermione finally accepted the job at the Ministry of Magic that Kingsley Shacklebolt had offered her the year before. She took a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she fought, quite successfully, for House-Elf rights. While Hermione finally, grudgingly, after several interviews with hundreds of House Elves was forced to accept that they did not expect nor _want_ full freedom, she managed to get a piece of legislation passed banning physical and verbal abuse of the creatures. It was a tremendous victory and she and Ron celebrated by renting a small flat together not far from the Ministry, a move which Mrs. Weasley did not entirely approve of.

"She's just really traditional about that sort of thing." Ron explained to Hermione after Mrs. Weasley had given Hermione the cold shoulder the day that they had announced their new living arrangements. Hermione and Ron did, however, give Mrs. Weasley the courtesy of staying in separate rooms whenever they visited the Burrow overnight, which occurred often through the year as Hermione's parents made frequent visits to the house to help with wedding preparations and visit their daughter and future in-laws. Mr. Weasley delighted in their presence whenever her parents stayed and hounded them endlessly with questions about the Muggle world.

That summer, Ginny tried out for Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies Quiddich team and was awarded the position. Harry delighted in Ginny's success but found that her absence from The Burrow as she traveled from game to game took away much of the reason he had remained in the Weasley's home for so long. He soon rented a flat not far from Ron and Hermione which Ginny stayed at nearly as often as she returned to the Burrow between games (without her mother's knowledge, of course). While they talked often about getting married, the timing just did not feel right. Ginny's Quiddich career was booming and it looked like she would be on the team for at least another few years. Harry's career as an Auror, meanwhile, was still keeping him decidedly busy. Even three years after Voldemort's downfall, those that held their allegiance to him would find ways to create unrest in the Wizarding world. Fortunately, it was no where near as brutal or heinous as it was during the time when Voldemort was in power and the offenders were usually caught and sent to Azkaban quickly.

Ron and Hermione's wedding was set for the 20th of December. As the date grew nearer, Harry frequented the Burrow (where Ron and Hermione had both agreed would be the perfect location for the wedding) to help with preparations. He was reminded, on these occasions, of a time not that long ago when he, Ron and Hermione helped prepare for Bill and Fleur's wedding. That had been a time of fear, a time of apprehension about undertaking the task Dumbledore had left them – a task which now felt like a lifetime ago.

The 20th of December arrived beautiful, cool and crisp. A fresh snow had fallen overnight, turning everything a dazzling white. A very light snow was still falling as Ron and Harry dressed for the ceremony in Ron's old bedroom. Harry had not seen Ron looking quite so nervous since the first time he played Quiddich at Hogwarts. Harry did his best not to laugh at his friend's nerves, instead helping Ron put his dress robes on right-side-out. Just before the ceremony was set to begin, Harry helped Ron downstairs to the kitchen where Arthur and Molly were waiting for him, beaming. Harry turned and went back upstairs to fetch the rings that he had forgotten in his haste to help Ron when he heard laughter from Ginny's bedroom. He knocked on the door and heard Hermione say "come in."

Harry had never seen Hermione looking so beautiful. She positively beamed in the long-sleeved silk wedding gown she wore. The off-the-shoulder neckline and sleeve ends were lined with a silvery, intricately braided trim that looked very much like unicorn hair. Harry noticed that she was also wearing the same silver tiara that Fleur had worn at her and Bill's wedding, giving Hermione the aura of a princess.

"Wow," Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione flushed and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Harry, don't make her cry before the ceremony. I've just done her make-up." Ginny laughed pointing her wand at Hermione's face and muttering an incantation to dry the tears without smudging her mascara. Ginny, too, looked positively radiant in a midnight blue gown, a silver shawl draped over her shoulders. Harry walked over and gave Ginny a kiss.

"Can I have just a minute with Hermione?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll have your Dad come and get you in a few minutes." Ginny said to Hermione, picking up her small bouquet of white lilies from her dressing table. "Harry, come down before that. I'm sure Ron will be needing you – to hold him up if nothing else." Harry nodded and turned to face Hermione. He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Hermione, I just want to tell you that you are closer to me then a sister. You have been there for me through so much and I love you." Hermione beamed, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy!" She said, embracing him. He kissed her on the cheek and brushed an escaped tear from her face with his thumb.

"Well, you ready?" He asked, looking in her wet, chocolaty-brown eyes. She nodded.

"How's Ron?" She asked, picking up her Bouquet, which was also made of white lilies but larger than Ginny's.

"I have a feeling he's going to be much better once he sees you." Harry said.

Harry could not have been more right. The moment Hermione appeared at the end of the aisle in the Burrow's Garden, arm in arm with her father, Ron's whole body relaxed and his face spread into the largest grin Harry had ever seen. Hermione strode down the aisle slowly with the snow falling around her and smiled at Ron. Harry could tell that Ron was the only person she saw, despite the huge number of family and friends that filled the Garden. Harry could not quite keep the lump out of his throat as he watched Hermione and Ron grasp hands so tenderly as the elderly preacher began the ceremony. As Ron and Hermione exchanged vows, he looked over at Ginny and thought about when he would stand in Ron's place with Ginny at his side. And, as Hermione and Ron shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and the crowd broke into applause, Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and both of them knew, without saying a word, that it was time.

**A/N: Describing Hermione's wedding dress was near impossible. I can picture it in my head, but translating it to page was a lot harder than I thought. I can only describe it as similar to the wedding dress Meg Ryan tried on in Sleepless in Seattle, but with a trim of woven Unicorn hair.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I'm glad you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings world.

A/N: This is the last chapter and takes place a few years after Ron and Hermione's wedding. Thanks to everyone who has Read and Reviewed.

Chapter 6

New Beginnings

Harry and Ron came in from the Garden and entered The Burrow's kitchen where Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were flicking their wands lazily making various utensils chop and grate the Christmas feast that they were preparing. Ginny, who was four months pregnant with her and Harry's second child, was making her horse Patronus race around the kitchen for the amusement of their first child, James, who was now eighteen months old. Upon seeing his father, James toddled over to him with his arms outstretched, wanting to be picked up. Harry obliged, leaning over and kissing Ginny in the process.

"That smells so good!" Ron exclaimed, lifting the lid off of the bubbling stew pot and inhaling deeply the smell of the food. At that moment, Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth and she sprinted from the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Said Ron, watching his wife exit the kitchen with concern etched across his face.

"Oh dear, is she alright?" asked Molly, looking at the kitchen door.

"She hasn't been feeling well all week. I keep telling her to go see a Healer at St. Mungo's, but you know how stubborn she is. She's working too much, that's what I keep telling her." Ron replied shaking his head.

Harry nodded in agreement. He often met up with Hermione for lunch as they both worked at the Ministry, and he had noticed that Hermione was looking rather tired as of late. In fact, she had canceled their lunch the previous day because she was feeling too poorly to eat.

With his mother's help, Ron prepared a ginger and peppermint tea to help soothe Hermione's stomach. She returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, looking pale and clammy. She sat down at the table with the tea and Ron stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. Harry noticed that Ginny had fallen quiet and was looking at Hermione curiously.

Mrs. Weasley spent the next few minutes feeling Hermione's head and asking if she wanted to go lie down.

"I'm alright Molly, really. I've just got a little flu or something. I'll go to St. Mungo's directly after the holiday." Hermione assured her.

Mrs. Weasley looked skeptical but recognized that there was little else she could do.

"Well then," she said, "Dinner's cooking nicely so I think I'll go sit with Arthur for a little bit. Celestina Warbock is giving her Christmas concert in a few minutes. Hermione, dear, you just sit there and rest. If anything needs to be done, the boys will do it, won't you?" Mrs. Weasly said, turning to Harry and Ron with a note of warning in her voice.

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Here, let me take my Grandson for a bit." said Mrs. Weasley, smiling and holding out her arms to a beaming James.

When the kitchen door swung shut behind Mrs. Weasley, Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know…a week or two." Hermione said, leaning her head back on Ron's abdomen and taking a sip of tea.

"You're working too much Hermione, I'm telling you." Ron said sternly, looking to Harry and Ginny for support. Much to his dismay, Ginny shook her head.

"No, I don't think that's it." She said, smiling furtively at Hermione and Ron. Harry looked at his wife with the same confused expression as his friends. "I think you're pregnant, Hermione."

Harry gasped, Ron let out a loud guffaw and Hermione chuckled. "No… no that's just not…"

But she stopped mid sentence and looked up at Ron with wide eyes.

"You don't think…" Ron started turning very white, looking away from his wife and at Harry who was now grinning as slyly as Ginny.

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said smiling at the pair of shocked expressions on their faces. "You do seem to be feeling a lot like Ginny was feeling her first few weeks." Ginny nodded her head in agreement and got up from her chair. She began rummaging around in the cabinet where her mother kept potions ingredients. She lit a fire beneath a small cauldron on the stove and began adding pinches and dashes of various herbs.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, watching his sister boiling up a sweet smelling concoction. Hermione sat there silently, looking quite in shock, a small smile on her lips.

"Well, you want to find out don't you?" Ginny said, stirring the contents of the Cauldron in a slow, methodical motion.

"Now?" Hermione said, speaking for the first time in quite a few minutes.

Ginny laughed, poured some potion into a teacup and handed it to Hermione. Harry looked from Ron, who was becoming steadily more glassy-eyed, to Hermione, whose hand was shaking slightly as she sipped the contents of the teacup, and smiled. Ron and Hermione had sure come a long way since bickering back at Hogwarts.

Hermione finished the potion and looked at Ginny expectantly.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded.

The occupants of the kitchen fell silent as Ginny raised her wand, pointed it at Hermione's stomach, and uttered "_fetusum revelio_". Harry recognized this as the same spell Mrs. Weasley had performed upon Ginny when they suspected she was pregnant with their first child.

At first, nothing happened and Harry could have sworn he saw a look of disappointment cross Ron's face. Then, he heard Hermione let out a gasp as the end of Ginny's wand started to glow a vibrant pink. Ginny smiled in a satisfied way.

"Well, it's a girl." Ginny said softly, looking at Hermione whose eyes had filled to the brim with tears.

Harry heard a loud gasp and a crash next to him. Ron had fainted and hit the ground hard. Ginny laughed, Hermione rushed to her husband's side and helped Harry lift him back on his feet.

"A…a baby?" He stuttered, coming back to his senses. He looked at Hermione who was wearing the largest smile Harry had ever seen. "We're gonna have… a baby? A girl? Blimey!" Hermione laughed and embraced him.

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came bounding into the kitchen, Arthur just behind her, holding James.

"What was that? I thought I heard a crash!" She looked at Ron and Hermione who were still wrapped in an embrace and then at Harry and Ginny, who were both smiling. Comprehension flooded Molly's face.

"Hermione...are you... can you be!?!" Molly asked, her hands fleeting up to her heart. Hermione and Ron nodded in unison.

"A girl." Ron said, his voice thick with emotion.

Molly ran over to her son and his wife and embraced them both, sobbing joyously onto their shoulders. Arthur handed James to Ginny and joined the celebration.

"A grand-daughter!" He grinned.

"Oh Harry," Hermione cried, breaking away from the Weasleys and turning her attention to where Ginny and Harry were standing with James in their arms. "They'll be best friends, just like you and I!"

Trying to keep his emotions in check, Harry embraced Hermione and Ron in turn.

"Congratulations you guys! It's about damn time." He said, clapping Ron hard on the back.

Laughter echoed through the Burrow for the remainder of the night.

The End


End file.
